


Reverberations of You (In Me)

by lisswrites



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisswrites/pseuds/lisswrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Raven x Charles as actual siblings who become something more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverberations of You (In Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd give this prompt a whirl! Heavily AU. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

 

 _Identical_ \- down to the whorls of their fingers and the flecks of grey in their too-large eyes. That's how they're born.

But, within moments of their shrieks reaching the stale air of the family manor, one of them is changing. Skin lightening, darkening, hair shoe-shine black in one moment, dawn-pale blond in the next.

Lady Xavier is never more thankful for the discretion of a paid staff and the castle's stone-hewn walls than in that exact moment. 

They grow tall, strong, alarmingly intelligent. But together, always together. Fingers knotted and hands clutching at wrists, elbows, hair- seeking and clawing until the invisible, jagged edges of their whole reconnect.

* * *

 

It's on their seventh birthday when Charles finally sees her true form. Cake is stuck to the edges of her mouth and they are huddled underneath a favorite, worn blanket. She raises without a word, and Charles can feel the cloying sweetness of her mind and the bitter notes of her anxiety on the ridges of his tongue. 

Raven slides into her primary form. All reds, blues, and yellows. He brushes the sweep of firey hair back and kisses it's crown. He wonders what took so long. She never changes back after that. 

He's utterly transfixed by the kaleidoscopic, smiling sister of his. 

 Before he can modulate his power, Raven would lock them in the farthest room of the estate, fetching him water and fruit and building a world of their own. 

 She understands his silences- interprets them. He watches, rapt, as she unfurls into a myriad of colors and shapes by his side.

 _Unique_ , they're called. 

Charles bites the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing whenever he hears it. Can hear the scoff and bite of Raven, too.

They're not _singular._ They're the _same_.

* * *

 

 Neither can pinpoint the first time it happens.

But, over time, innocent embraces fade into something more poignant.  

So, when Raven slinks into his bed, blue-framed and proud, he slips sure fingers down her spine until they meet and part unknown skin.

 Charles' lips are always bruised red from her sharp, nipping teeth, after that night. Plump from kissing, kissing, kissing, until they shake and arch and sink into familiar, self-same skin.

Her taste is permanently under his tongue, and he delights in the echoes of her in his mind.

* * *

 

Others calls them sister, brother. 

The words ring with falsity, tauntingly shallow. 

 _Lover. Half. Whole._  

Raven thinks they transcend language. She shows him what they are with undulating hips and mouth open and slick-wet against the flushed skin of his cock. Waits for an accompanying explanation to be inscribed on the tender skin of her thigh, chokes back tears when he circles and bites at the her favorite, hardened bundle of flesh.

When they finally slot together, searingly hot and every movement heightened and refracted by Charles' broken concentration, they laugh into each others necks.

It's their world, _afire_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
